Ball Gall
by Nymoa
Summary: Something stressful and filled with cheesy romance has hit Hogwarts. It's enough to drive the victims insane with worry. Another Yule Ball will this one be better than the last ?


The next Yule Ball was coming close, Dumbledore had announced it in the Dining hall. Witches and wizards alike chasing all possible date candidates . Because if you didn't hurry you could end up going stag leaning against the wall all night while your friends had fun. Or worse going with someone you were barely tolerated in a desperate stupor. With these thoughts in mind one Harry Potter and one Ronald Weasley were obsessing over dates…

" Our hopes and dreams are large but our desire to accomplish them is just as large." Ron declared with an uncharacteristic poetic luster. Harry snickered."So you're asking 'Mione quickly as possible then ?" He deduced. Ron nodded solemnly " Harry you do see the challenge in this don't you? It will take effort, bravery, wisdom_ bloody hell." The Gryffindor groaned. "Who are you taking then ?" In a way that made it seem as though he was readying himself for the task ahead, he declared. "Cho or Ginny probably." And Ron thought he and Hermione had it bad all they had to do was not piss each other off and in asking her. Which now that Harry, thought about it was a challenge in itself for those two.

He had no such guarantee with either girl. Ginny didn't act the same way around him as she used to. And he and Cho's relationship was a complicated thing. In fifth year he didn't act as he should have concerning her griefs but he still thought he was completely justified in his anger at her friend Marietta. But he unfairly took his anger out on her. And they had to talk about this jealousy business. There was no reason for her to be jealous of Hermione.

But despite all complications or awkwardness he wanted things to work with Cho. If they talked it out and grew to understand one another maybe something could come of it. He knew this to be true when he looked into her onyx-like eyes. To merely glance at her caused his heart to skip a beat and stutter. The smooth black curtain of hair she used to hide behind in moments of self concsiousness. Her almond shaped eyes that seemed to be hiding a secret thought. Her soft skin like a pale rose. He shuttered in remembrance.

Then Ginny she was one of the nicest wittiest girls he knew and she understood better than anyone when he talked about Voldemort. But there wasn't the same spark of something with her. He had been blind for not noticing earlier how gorgeous she was. Her hair was like mixing a sunset and a ripe apple. It was smooth and ended in curls at her bum. Her big golden brown eyes were warm and set in a joke. She had bee-stung pink lips. Her skin was like smooth cream with a dash of cinnamon freckles on her cheeks and button nose. She wasn't short like her mother but fit just under his chin. Ginevra Weasley was a beautiful wonderful girl. So why did she feel like a sister to him like Hermione ?

"I'd hurry then." An acerbic normally no nonsense voice said with cool amusement. Hermione. Ron spun around nearly falling out of his chair with a wheeze. "How much did you hear ?" Ron asked red in the face. She rose an eyebrow at him _uh-oh bad sign_ . "Just the part about Cho or Ginny." She said in a questioning voice as she turned to Harry.

" If you do plan on asking Ginny even as a second choice," Her voice took a disapproving tone there that said _you better not do anything of the sort Harry Potter it's rude and Ginny deserves to be someone's first choice. _She continued, " You'll want to hurry because you wouldn't be the only one who wants to go with her." Ron snapped to attention. " WHAT_who's messing with my little sister." Here we go again. Hermione thought with an eye roll. Hopping up from the bed Ginny stretched. _Now to find my clothes._ Suddenly the hands that had so enjoyed doing dirty things to her mere minutes before yanked her back into bed. "Where do you think you're going ?" A gruff voices spoke. She smiled. " I have to go before someone becomes suspicious." Turning to face him Ginny was faced with a raised blonde eyebrow and the mercury eyes of her favorite Slytherin.


End file.
